Guardian Angel
by HeroLover321
Summary: (Sequel to 'Broken Heart') After the accident, Akana is passing trough a hard time to overcome what happened with Manami. And Manami, while he is under comatose, his spirit is looking over her.


Akana was standing out of the hospital's room with the other members of the cycling club. It was just normal there. Some babies were crying in some places. Some children were scared. The hospital's smell was still the same as any smell you feel in a hospital. But Akana felt even more scared than those children. She couldn't hold back her tears, she was sobbing like if there it was no tommorow. Thinking it was her fault that Manami was hit by that car. Even if the boys tried to confort her, it was useless. Feeling like you did something bad to such a close friend is one of the most hurtful feelings. The doctor came out of the room.

"Is him okay?" Asked Toudou.

"Yes. But unhapply, it seems the crash afected his brain a little. So he will probably stay under comatose for some time."

"Manami..." Said Akana with her face in her hands while crying.

"Hey, don't need to cry. He said he will be like this for sometime. It's not forever." Said Shinkai.

"But... The accident... It's all my fault..."

"Stop it. You're just making yourself feel worst!" Said Arakita.

"If you want you can see him for a little." Said the doctor.

"T-thank you." She got up and followed the doctor to the room where Manami was.

When they got there, she couldn't help but feel even more need to cry. Manami was lying in a bed, with a mask covering his mouth and nose for him to breath better.

"Well, i will leave you two alone for a while." Said the doctor before leaving the room.

Akana got to his bed, standing beside it. Now she could see some bandage in his head.

"Manami-kun..." She got his hand and holded it thigtly. "I'm sorry... You did this to protect me... But... I'm sorry..." A tear fell from her face. The tear fell to his hand.

* * *

Manami found himself floating above his body and Akana who was holding his body's hand. He could hear her sobbing, but could also see a expression he hoped never to see in her eyes. He could see the regret in her eyes. Even tough the tears made her eyes sparkle a little, that scene was hurting him.

"What? What's happening?" He asked himself while looking around. "Am i... Dead?" He looked down again. "No, i must be under comatose. But then, why am i here as a spirit?"

_"You said i looked like an angel in the race, right? So if i die... Then i am going to be your guardian angel."_ He remenbered the last words he said to her.

"But... I didn't died. So then how can this be happening?" He looked at his back, he saw wings in it. "But... I'm not dead, just 'sleeping' for a long time." He felt a little bit of headache. "I better don't try to find this out. Or else it will only make this headache worst." Suddenly he heared someone oppening the door. It was the doctor.

"Well, your time is out. You can leave." Said the doctor.

Akana tried to clean up her tears, but it was useless, they would keep coming. She left the room.

"Akana-chan..." Said Manami before following her.

* * *

A few weeks after that, Manami followed Akana when she was at school. In lunch time, just another sunny day, with happy smiles. But just like any other of these days, since the accident, Akana couldn't feel happy. Having such a feeling, so similar to heart break, hurts. It hurts in your heart. Losing something very important to you, losing someone precious to you, hurts a lot. When you lose something like that, it hurts more than having your feelings rejected. When she finished eating and was about to get to somewhere else, a group of students got around her. Those where the students that used to bully her.

_What do they want now?_ Asked Manami in his thoughts.

"So, even after the accident you created you're still brave enough to come back to school?" Asked one of the girls.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone!?" Asked Akana with a angry and depressed face.

"Let's go people. I'm pretty sure that after what Manami suffered because of her, none of us wants to suffer something similar to what happened to him." Said another girl before they got out of there with evil laughs.

Manami looked at Akana, she looked pretty angry. He had never seen her like this before. Then he saw tears in her eyes.

"Akana-chan... What's wrong?" He asked before imediately remenbering that she couldn't hear him.

Akana runned away, with him following her.

She stopped runing when she arrived in their classroom, going to cry in the corner again. That corner of the classroom was the place where she always got when she wanted to be alone. Even though she wasn't alone, because Manami's spirit was there. But she couldn't see him.

"They are right... The accident was all my fault..."

"No... Stop saying this! That's not true!" He tried to hold her arm, but he couldn't touch her. So then he tried to pretend that he was holding her hand. _Is this how death is cursing me!? I can't do nothing but sit here and watch while the person i love is crying! I can't believe this is happening!_ "Please! Tell me this is not true!" He started crying. He felt his heart in pain. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him. Then, suddenly, he wasn't feeling his hand anymore. He looked at his arm, it was starting to dissapear. And he was starting to feel the hospital's smell. _Am i waking up?_ He looked at Akana one last time before he disappeared completely. "At least i will be able to be by your side again." Then he woke up in the hospital's room.

* * *

Akana was at the hospital once again. The same smell, a few babies crying, some children scared. No, something was diferent. Now, she could see the hope she was trying to find since the accident. She could feel her heart beating, even though it was a little late in the night, she wouldn't be able to sleep before she did find out if what she heared was true. The doctor called her, and he said Manami woke up. Yes, she was going to keep her hope. She would only lose it if what the doctor said was a lie. She wasn't going to lose hope, not even if a monster appeared and attacked her.

The doctor appeared.

"You're Akana right?"

"Yes. You told me Manami woke up. Is that true?

"Of course yes. Why would i lie about something like this?"

"So then, can i see him?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She got to Manami's room.

She found him sitting in his bed, looking at the ground. She felt a tear coming from her eye.

"Manami-kun..." He looked at her, and smiled. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"Akana-chan!" He runned to hug her. "Akana-chan!"

"Manami-kun, i'm sorry! It was all my fault that the accident happened."

"No, it wasn't! Never say that again. It wasn't your fault!" He made a little pause looking at her. "I'm so glad you're okay..." He hugged her tighter.

"Manami..." She kissed him. She didn't knew what she was doing, she only knew that she didn't thought before kissing him. Then when she noticed what she was doing, she stopped. Looking at Manami's blushing and surprised face as she was blushing as well. "S-sorry! I don't know what made me do this! I just, i... S-sorry!"

He kept looking at her with a surprised face for some time, until he smiled at her and got closer to her.

"Hey, Akana-chan, do you remenber what i told you before getting unconscious?"

"Hm?"

"I said that i love you. And i'm still loving you."

"W-what?" She blushed even more and felt her heart beating hard.

"Akana-chan... Do you love me?"

"Ma, Manami-kun..." She was trying to find the words to say. But she couldn't.

"Okay... I understand if you don't feel the same." His smile faded. In it's place, it was a sad face. A little depressed.

"I-it's not that. I... I..." She couldn't put her feelings into words as easily as Manami did. So she got all the courage in her, and kissed him again.

"A... Akana-chan."

"Manami-kun... With this i mean... That i love you!"

"Akana..." He smiled widely and hugged her again.

* * *

**Well, i guess that's the true end. I'm not planning to do a sequel to this. But if i do, then it will be very sudden.**


End file.
